Second Time Around
by starmienight
Summary: Meetings are sometimes fates funny way of bringing two unlikely people together, no matter the joy or heartache it brings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Well this is another story, I have come up with. As for my other stories, life has not been good to me right now, so I'm trying to get myself together. I wrote this story to lift up my spirits, I hope you guys like it. If it gets enough interest, I will continue. :) So please review!**

**The Fateful Meeting**

"Late! Late! Late!"

_This voice._

A red haired man turned around to see a high school girl running through the streets. Her black unbound hair was flying behind her and her eyes were glued to her watch.

She might have been too preoccupied with her watch since she never noticed the pole in front of her until she slammed into it.

Kagome swore she could see stars flying around her as she looked up dazzled at sky, until curious green eyes blocked it.

"Shippo?"

Her vision cleared, and saw that it wasn't her beloved kit, but a man. A very handsome one at that.

Kurama was taken back by the name and watched as blue eyes blinked trying to see better.

_It can't be her! She can't be alive. I saw her, I saw her die!_

Kurama frowned.

'_Youko what are you talking about' _

"Um, hey, heey!" Kagome who was already up, waved her hand in front of him.

Kurama looked down at her, and could only blink.

"Hmm, you sure are weird."

'Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding,' A school bell could be heard, and Kagome jumped.

"No!" She turned around and ran.

_Fool go after her!_

"Miss, wait!" Kurama ran after her, but the crowd, engulfed her and he lost sight of her.

_Damn it! _

…...

The bell rang signaling the end of school.

Kagome packed up her things with a sigh. Fighting a demon was much more easier then this.

Her whole walk home she had her head down and an aura of failure around her. Everybody who passed by her stayed away, all except one.

Taking the last step up the shrine stairs, she was assaulted by the demonic aura that was gathered around a certain place. She dropped her school bag and ran towards the Sacred Tree.

She came to a halt when she saw the same red haired guy from this morning standing in front of the tree. His hand was placed on it's trunk the same place Inuyasha was pinned to and the look in his eyes was that of sadness.

"Excuse me." Her voice broke through his dark thoughts, and he turned around to see her smiling at him.

'This demonic aura, where is it coming from.' In front of her was a human not a demon, but a human, there was no tainted aura, he was just human. 'But if it's not his and who's?"

He dropped his hand from where it was lying and turned fully to her.

"I was walking by here, when I noticed the shrine, I came to pray, I hope that was alright."

Kagome couldn't help laughing at him.

"This is a shrine, everybody comes here to pray, of course it's alright." She outstretched her hand out to him.

"I'm sorry I ran after our little encounter, but my name's Higurashi Kagome."

Kurama smiled and took her hand in his, he lifted it up and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"I'm Shuichi Minamino, It's a pleasure to meet you." The wind suddenly picked up as leaves began to fall all around them, both turned to look up at the tree.

Kagome began to chuckle.

"You know, maybe this is a sign."

Kurama looked down at her confused.

"My mother, when she met my father, it was under this exact same tree."

"Are you proposing to me?"

Kagome's face turned red as she looked the other way, in a huff.

"I just met you, and our first encounter wasn't anything to be proud of." Shuichi couldn't help laughing at the puckered up face she made.

Kagome couldn't help but calm down when she heard his light laughter. She chuckled too and looked up at the tree gently.

"All I am saying is that maybe fate wanted us too meet, maybe romantically maybe not, but I can't help getting this feeling that you are somehow important to me.

_She doesn't know how much._

Kagome looked up at him confused. "Did you say something?"

"Huh, Oh no, you must be hearing things." He covered up.

'Did she just hear Youko.'

Kagome swore she heard a voice just now, but maybe he was right, maybe she was imagining things.

…...

It was a time later before Kagome walked Shuichi down the shrine stairs and into the streets.

"It was really nice being able to meet you Shuichi." Kagome said her hands behind her back and smiling.

And it was not a lie. The time she spent with him, she felt normal again, not the time traveling 16 year old girl, but a normal teenage high school girl.

"Like wise Kagome, I hope we can meet again."

He boldly, swooped down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"See you." He said with a wave and walked away.

Kagome stood their frozen and watched him get swooped with the crowd as she lightly placed her fingertips where his lips had touched.

She turned around and ran up the stairs, her bangs hiding her eyes, but a happy smile showing on her lips.

She came to a halt when she saw Inuyasha leaning against the well house door, waiting for her.

A feeling of dread filled her up.

"Is it time already?"

Inuyasha looked up at her, a sad smile on his face.

"It's time."

…...

'Is there anything you want to tell me Youko.'

Ever since they left Kagome's house, Youko became eerily quiet, usually the fox would have a conversation with him, to pass time, but this time he just stayed silent.

"_It's nothing you need to pay attention to, she is just somebody I knew a long, long time ago."_

Kurama suddenly became interested.

'What do you mean you know her since long ago. How long are you saying."

Youko didn't speak.

'Youko!'

"_500 years." _

Kurama's eyes visibly widened.

"500 years! How is that possible. I-Is she a demon?" He tried thinking back when he was with her, and trying to see if there was anything odd about her.

Youko laughed.

"_She can never possibly be that, she is the contrary of that actually. She is a miko. A powerful one and more than just that." _

'Is she someone special to you?' The way he spoke of her, it made his heart race.

'_That, is something you don't need to know." _He snapped.

_The one from right now and the one from back then are different, this one still has innocence within her. _

Kurama decided to leave it at that and thought of another question.

"What happened to the one in the past."

A bit of Youko's will spread across his arm, as it rose up claws sprung forth from his hand.

"I killed her, with these very hands."

**I hope you guys liked this. It's not as good as the other stories I've read with this pairing, but I tried. Please tell me what you thought about this. Review! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but a bunch of work had to be done, and I got a laptop for Christmas. Yay more time to work on stories. Well anyways I was a bit disappointed on the lack of reviews this story got, but I can never give up on my story (too many ideas on where it can lead to) So I hope you enjoy! Oh and I made their meeting somewhat like how Inuyasha and Kikyo first met. I just loved their meeting. So Please Review!**

A Fateful Meeting (Past)

The chirping of the birds was all that kept her company as Kagome knelt on the ground plucking the herbs from the garden. 3 years had passed since Kagome last saw her time. The well that was a gate way between both worlds had closed off and trapped her in the past.

She sighed and stood up carrying the basket full of herbs in her arms and made her long trek back to the village. She smiled lightly as she thought back at what had become of her friends.

Sango and Miroku had started a family. As of right now they were back at Sango's old village, trying to revive it again, with the help of Kohaku they were recruiting possible demon slayers. Kagome knew in that they would succeed. Shippo had gone off to an Academy to enhance his powers more, every now and then he would come and visit her.

As for Inuyasha, she smiled sadly. He and Kikyo had started their own lives together again. Right now they were both traveling together, and she didn't know when or if they were coming back. Three years had already passed but the pain in her heart still stung a bit.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" Her thought were caught off and she saw a few of the villagers running towards her.

"Lady Kagome! A horde of demons were spotted just on the outskirts of the village!"

Kagome handed her basket to one of the men, as another handed her, her bow and arrows.

"Tell everybody to stay inside, nobody is to go outside." She turned and ran towards the forest.

….

Youko Kurama stirred from his sleep when his nose detected the stench of blood with a hint of purity mixed in it. He sat up from the branch he was sleeping on and looked to see not too far away explosions lighting up the forest.

Curiosity taking the better of him, he stood up and went to take a closer look.

"Damn you wench! Give me the Sacred Jewel!" Kagome turned around and quickly fired an arrow at the approaching demon. She looked around her and saw herself surrounded.

"Why are there so many?" She quickly fired another one, only for that demon to be replaced by another.

Youko sat down on top of the branch, and just enjoyed the spectacle this one lone human woman was bestowing upon him. He might as well have some sort of entertainment.

Kagome sighed she wiped the sweat on her brow and her arms tiredly fell down by her side. She looked down at her chest and saw the Sacred Jewel gleaming innocently.

"My, after all this years, you still cause so much trouble." Youko heard her chuckle to herself. He flinched back when an arrow whizzed past him hitting the trunk near his ear.

"You know it's rude to spy on someone."

He looked down to see the woman glaring up at him, her bow already drawn.

"And do you know it's rude to shoot at someone who is defenseless."

Kagome just glared at him harder. When she first saw him she thought it was Inuyasha, they both shared the same features but then she saw the silver tail swinging behind him and the pointy big ears.

"Look here pal, I don't know who you are or what you are doing here, but let me warn you, if you are here to steal the Sacred Jewel, you're wasting your time. I'll kill you before you can even touch it."

Youko couldn't help but laugh at her.

Did this woman really think that she could defeat him?

"You really are a stupid one aren't you? I can steal the Jewel right now if I so much had desired."

Kagome could feel herself become riled up. She turned around in a huff.

"You know what take it as you like, but don't tell me I didn't warn you." With her head lifted up she made her path back to the village.

'That jerk! Who does he think he is…?' She stopped walking when she suddenly felt her body go numb. She hugged herself and fell on her knees.

'What is happening to me?' Her vision was starting to become blurry and she saw a pair of white shoes jump in front of her before everything turned black.

Youko stared down at the stupid sleeping woman. Her scent reeked of exhaustion. He knelt down to take a better look of her face.

"Huh, you aren't that bad looking, now that I think about it." She actually looked really cute, sleeping there, with dirt on her face. Oh but those blue eyes she had, when fired up it looked like they were igniting him, on fire. His eyes suddenly became drawn to the Jewel peeking underneath her clothes.

"You don't know how easy it is right now for me to steal this." He played with it and let it go as his hands trailed her face.

"But that wouldn't be much of a challenge now would it?"

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!"

Youko looked behind him to see torches coming closer and closer. "Damn it." He jumped behind one of the trees and watched as a band of villagers made their way out of the bushes.

"Lady Kagome!" One of them ran and knelt next to her lifting her up.

"She's alive!" All around him everybody sighed in relief.

"Hurry let's take her back to the village!"

Youko couldn't help the disappointment he felt at them taking her. His brand new toy was being taken away.

But then a smirk played on his lips. "Ka-go-me." He just couldn't wait to come back and play with his new toy.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review! Only the lonely will be updated next, and after that Black Beauty, so expect it soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, hi guys. I know my next update was suppose to be 'Only the Lonely' but I still need a few fixes on the latest chapter. Well anyways this one was a quick one to come up with and I've been watching re-runs of Inuyasha. Anyways some of the scenes in this story are going to be just like Episode 147-148 of Inuyasha. I just loved how Inuyasha and Kikyo met. Anyways please review, I was a bit disappointed with how many people did so at least 10 reviews for next chapter. Enjoy!**

**A Second Encounter**

"Youko, there's a large demonic aura coming near!" One of his subordinates burst into the room shouting. Youko set down the parchment he was reading and followed the agitated bat. What he found out side was anything but normal. The atmosphere was filled with malevolence.

"Everyone, be on high alert."

A laugh made his head snap towards the forest, to see a dark figure walking out of it. "Who are you, and how did you find our hideout?" The figure stopped but Youko could still not make out his face. He was wearing human clothes but his face was covered by a straw hat. His stench reeked of demon.

"Oh, you must excuse me, I was lost and ended up here. If you could be so kind as to direct me towards the right path."

"Quit the act, what do you want." His men surrounded him swords drawn and pointing at him.

The man only smiled. "It seems that all that gossip was true, Youko Kurama the king of thieves, who can never have anything go past him, you really are sharp."

Youko frowned. "What business do you have here."

The man slipped a hand inside his sleeve and took out a mirror. The mirror glowed for a bit.

Youko showed no recognition when the image of the woman he met just yesterday showed up.

"I heard that you had an encounter with the Shikon Miko." Youko's eyes narrowed. 'How the hell would he know that.'

The demons around them started to murmur towards one another.

"And what if I did, I don't think it has anything to do with you."

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong. You could say the miko and I have a certain past with each other. Now would you let me tell you something that might interest you."

Youko's ear twitched. "What could possibly interest me?"

"Have you heard about the Shikon no Tama?"

Youko snorted. "Vaguely, I have no interest in the power of that jewel, I have enough as it is, the only thing it would do good for me is as an adornment."

"But did you know it could grant anyone any wish." Youko took interest in that, he had never heard about that, and it seemed neither did his band of thieves by the looks of their surprised faces.

"Yes, it can give you any of your wildest desires, riches, land, and even bring back the dead."

The man smiled when he saw he had hit a cord. Youko stood stunned, he could bring back anyone from the dead. Kuronue could be brought back. He looked up surprised when the man suddenly began to get shrouded in a dark mist and disappear.

"If you are going to seek the Jewel be warned, the girl will destroy you, as she has promised." 'And that's something I am waiting for, for the both of you.' And he disappeared.

Everyone was silent, and then everyone started talking at once. "Youko we could use the Jewel to make our band stronger. No we could make it invincible. No we could get all the treasure in this world."

"Silence!"

Everyone suddenly stayed silent and looked at their leader. "We are going to use the Jewel for another purpose, and this task will be mine, I will be the one to steal the Jewel. You men are to wait until I return be it days, months, or years, I will acquire this Jewel. For the mean time Yomi will be put in charge." He turned around and walked back inside. 'It seems I'll be meeting you sooner then later my little toy.'

…...

Kagome stood in front of the entrance to the forest that was aligned to a village, when the ground suddenly started shaking. She took out an arrow and readied into her bow. A giant ogre appeared out of the forest and started running towards her.

"The Jewel give it to me." She fired the arrow and the ogre disintegrated. Kagome put down her arrow and turned around looking at a bush near her. "It's safe now Rin."

A little brown haired girl popped her head out and once she saw the coast was clear ran up to the older girl. "Wow Kagome you really are strong, I was afraid that demon was too big for you."

Kagome smiled down at the girl, "Come on let's go home now." She frowned when a familiar aura tickled her senses. Turning around she saw the same demon from yesterday.

"It's you again."

Youko smirked. "Hand over the Sacred Jewel Kagome and I promise I'll let you live." Kagome felt herself bristle at the way he said her name. She turned around towards Rin, and gently pushed her towards the bushes again.

"Rin take cover, I'll be done here in a minute."

"Cocky aren't you." Youko sneered.

Kagome sighed. "No I'm just not going to waste my time on a demon like you." She readied her bow and waited.

Youko decided to make the first move and ran towards her claws aiming towards her neck. He never even made it three feet in front of her when he was suddenly pinned to a tree by his clothes. Youko struggled against the arrows but they had some sort of power that made them unbreakable.

"I'm going to tell you this once demon, I'll kill you before you can even get your hands on the Jewel. I already warned you once." She had an arrow aimed at his heart. Youko made his hand into a fist and called upon an ivy roots to crawl towards her and immobilize her, but before they could reach her she let her hands drop with her bow and placed her arrow back. She then turned around and started walking away.

"What, didn't you say you were going to kill me?"

"I have no time and arrow to waste on a demon like you, take my advice and don't ever come near me." She waved a hand. "See ya. Let's go Rin." The little girl happily skipped besides the priestess and left him hanging there.

Youko growled. 'Damn her.'

**What did you guys think? Please at least 10 reviews. Thanks guys and be on the look out for an update of 'Only the Lonely' Thanks and see you next time. **


End file.
